


Halloween Fun With Jakob and Henry

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: Kiran shoved Jakob and Henry in a room together to increase their support. Shenangians happens.





	Halloween Fun With Jakob and Henry

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt of "Henry's weapon, Spectral Tome, ends up summoning some spooky tentacles." and other Halloween Jakob prompts that I got.

"Now you two just sit there and chit chat, okay?"

Jakob grumbled, stewing in his own frustration as Kiran and Henry casually waved each other off. The sound of the door getting shut and the click of the lock notified Jakob that Kiran had left them alone. He turned his head to his sole companion, Henry.

For the love of gods, Jakob had no idea why Kiran kept pushing them together. Something about "ally support", whatever that means.

He glared at the stranger, who smiled, before turning his view to that tome of his.

Did Kiran want them to socialize solely based on the fact that they are wearing Halloween costumes? How ridiculous, he thought as his fingers trailed up and down his fake scars.

He wondered if he should say something as he sat across Henry in the barely furnished room. Other than a table and some chairs, there was a bed and nothing else.

Being in such a room with a stranger, especially one with such dubious reputation sent chills down Jakob's spine.

His eyes checked out the Plegian man. His hair, white like his. He was dressed to a monster familiar to him, a 'vampire'. Undead blood-sucking beasts with a pendant for seduction.

Pah! How unfitting.

Jakob crossed his arms indignantly. Just an hour or so before Kiran finally realized the futility of his plans and let them out.

"So you're Jakob, right?! A butler for the evil Nohrian kingdom? I bet the prince must be super evil too!"

Jakob glared at Henry whose careless words pricked his sense of pride. He did not care for what people thought of Nohr but the idea that people would think of dear Corrin with anything else of pure respect disgusted him.

"How da-"

"Oh, I bet that prince of yours would know all kinds of torture techniques! Do you know any? Huh, huh?"

Henry moved forward, leaning close to the table. Jakob gulped as the sudden closeness between them, skidding his chair against the floor in an attempt to put more distance.

"Oh, it would be great if you would tell me. I'll pay you back, I promise! Maybe you would like a spell?"

Jakob rolled his eyes. Of course, the dark mage would think magic could solve everything.

Even if he knew any secrets; as if he would tell them with this weirdo. "There's nothing that I would like to share with you, and I would like it if we never talk to each other ever again."

Henry tilted his head slightly, before giving a devious smirk. "Not even for... a love spell?"

Jakob's heart jumped. "W-What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I see you gazing at that prince of yours all the time!"

"This Henry man can see anything with his eyes shut all the time?" Jakob thought in his head. His offer though... As tempting as it was, he wasn't sure if he wanted to gain Corrin's love via dark magic.

"There's absolutely no way you can buy me of with your magic."

Henry pouted his lips, before letting out a cheerful laugh. "Oh, of course! I haven't shown you what I can do. Check this out."

Grabbing his tome, Henry slammed it onto the table loudly and started flipping the pages. Jakob can spot the mage's lips moving rapidly as he scanned through the tome.

Ugh, he forgot that Kiran warned him that Henry would jump at any opportunity to use some magic. "There's nothing that you could do."

Without any warning, a burst of light came out of the tome, sounds of pages fluttering filling the ground. Jakob clutched at his coat, as cool air exploded with the tome. Amidst all the commotion, he could hear a little "Oops."

The tome let out a shrill cry while more light escaped. Jakob shut his eyes tightly before he opened them to an unexpected sight.

Green tentacles were spouting out of the book, long and smooth. Slippery slime was covering the tentacles, dripping and spilling onto the floor, staining the ground and the table.

On the other side, Henry was gazing at it in amazement, a grin on his face. "Wow, neato!"

"D-Do you not know what you did?" Jakob asked, his stomach churning as the tentacles waved around. it was gross. Disgusting like a filthy beast.

"Oh, well- I know what it is but well, I accidentally cast a spell. Haha, really need to stop reading the words out loud!" Henry said with a carefree wave of his hand.

Just as Henry finished his words, the tentacles stiffen, alert. It moved around as if it was looking for prey, before zooming in and grabbing Henry around the waist.

It wrapped around him, tight and firm as it lifted him up the air. Jakob stared, mouth agape.

His eyes widen up when the tentacles strike, ripping Henry's tight black pants. His heart clenched at the sight of Henry's bare crotch, his cock flopped out with no resistance. Flaccid and soft.

Before he could say anything, a tentacle sneaked up onto him and wrapped around his waist. Jakob yelped, his hands reaching to pull against the firm tentacles but it clenched tighter around him. The slippery liquid made it hard for Jakob to take a decent grip and he was soon, lifted up in the air.

"What in gods' name is happening?!" Jakob shouted, kicking his legs as emerging tentacles attempted to crawl up his pant legs.

"Oh, well, I got this tome from a witch, you know?" Henry said, nonchalantly as if he didn't have his cock hanging out. "And you know, being around a bunch of women can be a very lonely time..."

"SO IT WAS A MASTURBATORY SPELL FOR KINKY WITCHES?!"

"Yup! Well, it could be worse, it could be acid-spewing tentacles!" Henry said as the tentacles crawled across his body, digging underneath his clothes in search of warm skin.

Jakob struggled as he felt the tentacles went all the way up through his pants leg, wrapping around his thighs with a firm grip. The tentacles suddenly convulsed before ripping through the clothes, leaving Jakob in what could barely be called shorts.

On the other side, Henry's body was relaxed, almost chill as the tentacles continued to explore his body. One of them slicked up before taking a gentle hold onto his cock, the lubricant covering the tentacles slicking it up with gratifying lubricant.

Exploratory touches turned into pumps and Henry was soon moaning as the tentacles continued to pleasure his cock, jerking it into firm hardness.

Jakob tried to cover his eyes, but his arms were pulled apart, and any attempts to move his head was stopped with an annoyed slap on the cheek from one of those tentacles.

He watched with squinted eyes, as the tentacles continued to jack Henry off. There was a lewd expression on Henry's face, shamelessly encouraging the tentacles to go faster. It was dirty, embarrassing and worst of all, arousing to the butler. He didn't want to admit it, but Henry was a fairly attractive man.

Jakob let out a desperate gasp when a tentacle dug through the remains of his pants and broke it, any remaining fabric floating down onto the ground. Anything below his waist was bare and Jakob desperately wished for anything to give coverage so Henry could not see his hardening cock.

His wish was fulfilled in an unexpected manner when a tentacles started wrapping itself around his cock. Round and round, it spun around until Jakob's cock was fully covered except for his balls.

It looked like his dick was wrapped in a tight toy until the tentacles started... vibrating. Jakob bit his lip, while warm slippery liquid kept spilling onto his cock. Added with the pleasurable vibration and it was like he was given a wonderful blowjob. Jakob whined as he shamelessly bucked his hips, his eyes shut tight, his pride tossed away.

On the other hand, Henry was casually being pleasured, his hands over his head, as he continued to be jacked off like a king. He watched as Jakob desperately bucked into the makeshift tentacle onahole and smiled. It's wonderful that Jakob was having fun!

He yipped when a tentacle slicked between his asscheeks, prodding at his hole as it was asking for permission. It started to squirt increased amounts of arousing lubricant, poking and nudging, slicking the orifice up. With a grin, Henry shifted his bottom up and clenched his ass.  
  
"Jakob, look!"

With a mouthy groan, Jakob looked up just to see Henry was getting fucked by a tentacle. Lifted up to give a clear view of his hole getting dug, Henry was grinning at him lasciviously. His smooth balls bounced at every deep thrust the tentacle made while his cock continued to be sensually jerked off.

Henry clenched his perky bottom as a show, and Jakob was finally defeated. Tilting his head back, exposing his bare neck, he let out a moan and came.

His cum flooded into the small vise that the tentacle made, his cock twitching and squirting. The tight cavern that tentacles quickly filled with hot sticky cum. Jakob could feel his semen slicking down his shaft onto his balls. Almost senselessly, he whined, hoping that now that he was finally spent, the tentacles would let him go.

Except he wasn't done. At all.

"Oops, forgot to mention that this spell makes you really horny!" Henry said, ending with a loud moan as the tentacles continued to fuck him, pumping in and out into his asshole, sending shocks of pleasure into his body. Every pump caused his legs to twitch with shocking pleasure. Henry was lifted up to give a clearer view of his hole being penetrated for Jakob who stared hard at the sight.

"Goddamn it," Jakob complained, sweat dribbling down the curve of his nose. He continued to watch as Henry started to get fucked harder, his hair framing his face beautifully. His cock quickly got brought back to life and was twitching at the sight of Henry being ravaged.

As it could not get more embarrassing, he felt an unfamiliar sensation of something crawling between his legs, sneaking past his balls and taint before rubbing against the curve of his asscheeks.

Even Jakob knew the signs of what was happening. With a twist and turn, Jakob made an attempt to escape. He tried to pull his arms and kept his legs shut tight but the slow grazing touches against his hole was starting to make him reconsider... Henry looked like he was having fun.

"Oh, don't worry. The magic makes it go in easy-peasy!" Henry said.

"That's not good."

"Yeah, that's great!"

Jakob tried to restrain his urge to murder the man, when the tentacles finally pulled his legs apart, making it easier for the tentacles to slide inside. After a few experimental prodding, the tentacle pushed itself in, Jakob squeezing his eyes from shame and nervousness.

Truth to Henry's words, it went in easily, with only a slight burn and a burst of fullness. It was strange at first, but after a few nudges at his prostate gland, Jakob was starting to feel incredibly good. He started panting, breathing getting harder. His eyes started getting glazed and all he could feel was the wonderous pump and bucks of the tentacles into his ass.

His head fell back as the tentacles continued to fuck him slowly. Every push inside felt amazing and Jakob was ashamed to admit it, but it was a long time since he felt something so great. Agonizing pleasure wracked through his body and his mind was feeling dazed. So dazed that he didn't notice that the tentacles were starting to move him.

He gasped out loud when he felt an unfamiliar sensation of bare skin against his cock. Reaching for the strength to pull himself up, his mind blanked out when he found out that his cock was bumping against Henry's, who was starting to look like he was reaching his limit too.

Cheeks rosy red and lips dry, Henry was smiling a little bit more lazily as the tentacles pushed them together, forcing their cocks to rub against each other.

As the two men were continually fucked by the tentacles, they laid slack, their body just concerned with pleasure and good feelings. A tentacle floated and wrapped the two cocks together, gripping and giving them a new sensation to experience.

As they were forced to frot and grind against each other, Jakob watched the soft fluttering of Henry's eyelashes, the quickening pace of his breathing. He didn't notice that the tentacles were pushing them closer and closer until his face was soon mere inches between Henry.

Henry perked up, finally free of being lost in pleasure and he smiled. Jakob almost smiled back, but a particularly deep thrust left him gasping.

Taking the opportunity, Henry pushed and captured Jakob with his lips, his tongue slipping into Jakob's open mouth. Jakob opened his eyes in shock at the surprise kiss. But with his mind in such a blur, he moved back, kissing Henry deeply as they continued to ride onto the wave of pleasure.

With them getting fucked, their cocks rubbing against each other, it wasn't long before they reached their peak. With a breathy moan into each other's mouths, they came, hot cum mingling and spilling onto each other's cocks, making a slurry of cum and sweat that dripped down their shaft.

Tired and exhausted, Jakob shut his eyes as his body was slowly lowered down....

\----

"Wow, I'm glad you guys are so close now!" Kiran said. Jakob coughed, a tint of redness covering his cheeks while Henry continued to smile in his own usual way.

"Well, anyway. Jakob, now I need you to eat this Draug."

"What."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie. I never wrote tentacle porn before. Would reply to comments but I'll do it later since I want to zzz.
> 
> Comments and criticisms are appreciated. I apologize for the typos/grammar errors. Namaste and have a good day.


End file.
